PZ 1184 - Zeit der Phantome
---- Übersicht 1179 | 1180 | 1181 | 1182 | 1183 | 1184 | 1185 | 1186 | 1187 | 1188 | 1189 ---- Einleitung »„Legt das Geld dort in die Schatulle.“ „Wollt Ihr denn nicht nachzählen?“ „Ihr würdet mich nicht betrügen. Ihr wisst ja, was sich die Leute über mich sagen.“ Die Besucher erbleichten. Der Mann trat vor und legte den Beutel mit den Münzen in das dafür bereitstehende Kästchen. „Und jetzt das Kind. Macht schon, her damit! Sagtet ihr nicht, es sei dringend?“ Nun war es an der Frau, der Heilerin das mitgebrachte Bündel auszuhändigen. Dort blieb der Säugling aber nicht lange, sondern wurde brüsk an die Mutter zurückgereicht. „Oh, ihr Elenden! Ihr hättet früher kommen müssen, nun ist es zu spät. Nehmt euer Geld zurück und geht. Ich vermag vieles, aber nicht den Tod zu betrügen!“« Hauptschauplatz Kurzzusammenfassung London, 1866: Carrie Bird und Arsenius Hall bekämpfen gemeinsam den Amulettträger Algernon Crawry und seinen Gehilfen Amak. Carrie kann die Amulettkopie in ihren Besitz bringen. Château Montagne, Gegenwart: Carrie und der mit seiner Vergangenheitsversion verschmolzene Dylan McMour tauchen überraschend über die Regenbogenblumen im Schloss auf. Dabei haben die Blumen starke Schmerzen und verschwinden als Reaktion auf verschiedenen Stellen der Erde in einer Explosion. Handlung Es ist 1866 und die in der Vergangenheit gestrandete Carrie Bird arbeitet in London weiterhin mit ihrer besonderen Gabe als Heilerin. Arsenius Hall sucht sie nach elf Jahren erneut auf. Es gibt Hinweise darauf, dass ihr alter Feind Rufus Agadir nach London zurück gekehrt ist. Ebenfalls in London betritt Algernon Crawry mit seinem Gehilfen Amak den Pub Selkirk. Der Wirt Jacob Blightser kennt Algernon und schuldet ihm noch etwas. Zähneknirschend willigt er ein, den beiden Neuankömmlingen die Schlafstube von ihm und seiner Frau Ella zu überlassen, solange sie hier sind. In der Gegenwart sinnen im Gewölbe von Château Montagne Madame Claire und Butler William darüber nach, wie es sein muss, mit den Regenbogenblumen andere Orte und Zeiten zu bereisen. Als die Blumen sich langsam auflösen sind sie deshalb direkt vor Ort. Amak entführt eine Prostituierte ins Selkirk. Dort stellt Ella Blightser ihren Mann zur Rede. Im Erdgeschoss unter ihnen beginnt Amak sein Opfer bei vollem Bewusstsein zu verspeisten. Algernon verhindert mit einer Amulettkopie, dass die Schreie der Frau das Gebäude verlassen. Im Château frühstücken Zamorra und Nicole gerade, als Nicole zusammenbricht, da sie den Schmerzimpuls der Regenbogenblumen spürt. Da sie auch von William erfahren, dass etwas nicht stimmt, schauen sie sofort im Gewölbe nach. Mit aktiviertem Amulett-Energieschirm nähert er sich den verblassenden Varnen. Weil sie so nicht an Ergebnisse kommen, setzt sich Nicole mit abgeschaltetem Energieschirm den Regenbogenblumen aus. Erneut spürt sie heftigen Schmerz. Die Blumen festigen sich wieder in der Wirklichkeit, schwanken aber wie wild hin und her. Ansonsten kann Nicole nichts beisteuern, sie empfindet nur die pure Qual der Blumen. Um dem Rätsel weiter auf den Grund zu gehen, benutzt Zamorra die Blumen für einen Funktionstest via Transportsprung. Er gerät in eine Art Stau. Weder kommt er an seinem Ziel an, noch wird er zurück ins Château geworfen. Die grausigen Schreie der Prostituierten hallen im Selkirk wieder. Deshalb versucht Ella Blightser panisch den Pub zu verlassen, indem sie aus dem Fenster springt. Durch Algernon Crawrys Abschirmung wird sie wieder nach drinnen geworfen. Obwohl ihr Mann sie davon abzuhalten versucht, wütet sie und schimpft auf Algernon. Der hört das alles und stattet dem Ehepaar einen Besuch ab. Er kennt keine Gnade und überlässt auch Ella seinem kannibalistischen Gehilfen. Jacob Blightser muss zusehen, damit sein Leben verschont wird. Das Bewusstsein von London hat Arsenius Hall ausgesandt, weil es die Präsenz von Agadirs Amulett wieder in der Stadt spürte. Er und Carrie beobachten nun das Selkirk. Von abgefangenen und hypnotisch befragten Geästen des Pubs erfahren sie nichts über Rufus Agadir, aber über die zwei anderen seltsamen Fremden, die eingekehrt sind. Mit gezüchteten Schaden, zu denen er eine mentale Verbindung aufbauen kann, spioniert Arsenius den Pub aus. Während sie auf ein Lebenszeichen von Zamorra wartet, erfährt Nicole von Monica Peters und Onyx, dass auch die Regenbogenblumen an anderen Standorten verrückt spielen. Endlich erreicht sie auch ein Anruf ihres Partners. Zamorra ist doch noch wie geplant angekommen, nachdem er kurz zwischen den Dimensionen hing. Trotzdem will er weiter machen. Er hat an seinem Ziel Überwachungskameras aufgestellt und klappert weitere Regenbogenkolonien ab. Dieses mal gibt es keine Zwischenfälle. Zamorra landet am Ende sicher wieder im Château. Dafür hat Nicole wieder einen Anfall. Durch seine kleinen Spione erkennt Arsenius, dass nicht Rufus Agadir hinter allem steckt, sondern dessen Amulett inzwischen von einem anderen getragen wird. Carrie weiß nichts von den Amulettkopien und will das Artefakt unbedingt in ihren Besitz bringen, damit Zamorra es irgendwann erhält und die Zeitlinie erhalten bleibt. Im Château reagieren die Varnen heftiger als zuvor. Sie verblassen nicht nur, sondern werden auch immer heller. In einem Lichtblitz „explodieren“ sie und sind dann komplett verschwunden. Dafür liegen die Körper von Carrie und Dylan McMour an der Stelle. Algernon Crawry hat mitbekommen, dass er beobachtet wird und programmiert die Schaben für seine Zwecke um. Als tödliche Geschosse machen sie Jagd auf Arsenius und Carrie. Carrie sieht keinen anderen Ausweg, als eine Konfrontation zu erzwingen. Sie teleportiert die beiden direkt zu Algernon Crawry und Amak. Ein magisches Kräftemessen entflammt. Erst als das London-Bewusstsein eingreift unterliegen der Schwarzmagier und sein Gehilfe. Mit dem stark angeschlagenen Arsenius und der Amulettkopie in ihrem Besitz, teleportiert Carrie sich schließlich zurück in ihr Cottage. Arsenius hat Erinnerungen verloren und kann sich nicht mehr an sie erinnern. Die Carrie in der Gegenwart muss Zamorra und Nicole erst davon überzeugen, dass sie es wirklich ist. Sie berichtet, wie der Gegenwarts-Dylan und der Vergangenheits-Dylan sie gleichzeitig aufsuchten und durch diese Zeitanomalie miteinander verschmolzen. Die Regenbogenblumen, die sich jahrzehntelang geweigert hatten, Carrie zurück in die Gegenwart zu bringen, reagierten plötzlich wieder. Diese Chance nutzte sie, um hierher zu gelangen. Zamorra verspricht, dass man sich um den bewusstlosen Dylan kümmert. In der Nacht verschwindet Carrie wieder und nimmt den bewusstlosen Dylan mit sich. In ihrem Inneren befindet sich die Amulettkopie, die sie inzwischen manipuliert hat. Trivia